Red Dead Redemption Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are details added to a game by the developers that make reference to external sources as either tributes to those sources or for humorous purposes. Items covered elsewhere Some categories of Easter Eggs are covered in detail on separate pages as listed here: *Avatar Awards - This page covers the Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Home Avatar Awards, some of which are hidden in chests. *Cheats in Redemption - This page covers the cheat codes that are found written in various areas of the game. Cultural References * If charged by a wild animal while reloading, Marston can utter "Game Over, man! Game Over!" which is a reference to Aliens. * The side mission "American Appetites" is a reference to The Hills Have Eyes. * The theme of Seth looking for the other half of a map in a grave that's gone missing is a reference to The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly. * Yet another reference to The Good, The Bad, And The Ugly is the fact that you can use those titles online. * The nude painting behind the Armadillo saloon is from 3:10 Yuma. * The treasure location near Beecher's Hope with the lone tree and broken brick wall is a reference to The Shawshank Redemption. * The Austin Overpowered achievement is an obvious reference to Austin Powers. * The Strange Things Are Afoot achievement is a reference to Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. * The More Than A Fistful achievement is a nod to the "man with no name" series of Clint Eastwood flims. * The Dodge This achievement is a reference to The Matrix. * The One Die To Rule Them All achievement is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. * The Over 9001 achievement is a shout out to Dragon Ball Z. * The Pa-Pa-Pa Poker Ace achievement is a reference to Lady Gaga. * The In A Van Down By The River achievement is a nod to a S.N.L. skit featuring Chris Farley. * The Zed's Dead, Baby achievement is a reference to Pulp Fiction. Grave Markers *At the Coot's Chapel church, there is a grave marker with the name "A Cowboy Without a Name," a clear reference to Clint Eastwood's Man with No Name. Equally when you are doing the mission Landon Ricketts Rides Again, Marston says he has no name. *Also at Coot's Chapel church, you will go to the front of the building and take a right and there will be a tree with graves lined next to it. Right next to the tree is a lantern, stand far back and throw a fire bottle at it, and the grave closest will explode and when you look into the grave, there will be a corpse. *Many cemeteries contain grave markers with humorous epitaphs. *In the graveyard beside Blackwater chapel, there is a grave of a man named Harrison Cherry who allegedly died in 1968. This is believed to be a reference to George Harrison of The Beatles, which is backed by the facts that he owned a cherry guitar and yet another grave marker at Odd Fellow's Rest cemetery reads "He'll never dance with another." a clear nod to the Beatles song "I Saw Her Standing There". However, it's not entirely understood why the date is 1968 *On a tombstone besides the Blackwater Chapel, the name Clinton Underwood can be seen. This is likely a parody on the famous western actor Clint Eastwood. *On a tombstone beside Blackwater Chapel is inscribed the phrase, "Wake me... if something interesting happens" This could be a reference to the Undead Nightmare in which zombies can come out of graves or a reference from the popular HALO game series where the protagonist says "wake me... if you need me" before going into cryogenic sleep. *One of the graves is marked "Emma Crawford", a woman who had to be reburied into a graveyard after her coffin slid down a hill, (where she wanted to be buried). Messages *In the Tumbleweed church, the words "THE DEVIL HAS GOT INTO THAT BEAST" are scrawled on the top of the altar. Speculation on fan forums say it refers to the scrawny black horse that often spawns around Tumbleweed, oddly hitched when there is no one around, while others think this is a reference to the Dark Horse. It could also refer to the barking that comes from the graveyard despite there not being a dog anywhere in sight. Names *In Undead Nightmare, one of the achievements requires you to kill a Chupacabra. The achievement is titled "Chupathingy" This is a likely reference to the web series 'Red vs. Blue.' *In Undead Nightmare, one of the Achievements/Trophies requires you to kill a Sasquatch. The achievement is named Six Years In The Making, as a reference to the fabled myth of a Bigfoot existing in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. San Andreas was released 6 years prior to Redemption. Also, in the French version, the same achievement is called Don't Seek It Anymore C.J. *The town named Plainview may be named after the main character in the movie There Will Be Blood (2007), Daniel Plainview. The settlement is a camp, based around several oil derricks. In There Will Be Blood, the protagonist is obsessed with oil. The man often found working in the office in Plainview also bears a striking resemblance to Daniel. * In Blackwater, there is a building that is quite humorously named 'Althewaye Inn', which is in reference to the movie "Unforgiven" starring Clint Eastwood and Morgan Freeman among others. * In the treasure hunter challenges players will find gold bars/treasure named after famous people in American history. * Several zombie models are named after famous horror producers like Ishmael Raimi (Sam Raimi) Paco Romero (George Romero) and Viper Craven (Wes Craven) * The multiplayer titles "pilgrim" and "dude" are references to John Wayne and Dean Martin in Rio Bravo. * The Fan Service achievement is named after the fact that Rockstar asked what players wanted in Undead Nightmare and to their surprise many voted unicorn. Red Dead Revolver References *When joining a campfire, sometimes the characters will tell a story about a dueling contest that was won by a man named Red Harlow, a reference to the Red Dead Revolver protagonist. At campfires in Mexico, characters may refer to Colonel Daren or General Diego, also characters from Red Dead Revolver. *The gang hideout Twin Rocks in Red Dead Redemption shares a name with the gang hideout Twin Rocks from Red Dead Revolver. * When talking to Jack at the beginning of the mission "John Marston and Son" Jack tells you about a book where the main character is a bounty hunter who tries to get revenge on his father's death. This character may be about Red Harlow or Jack Marston's future. Red Dead Redemption II References *When the player is in the Blackwater Saloon they can occasionally hear an NPC state “I wonder what it would be like to explore The Grizzlies”. These mountains were in a leaked screenshot of the map back in 2016. Further emphasizing that the leaked map was the real thing. *When the player would reach the honor rank of Road Agent they would receive a Dark Horse with a white face, similar horses are found in Red Dead Redemption II’s first trailer at the very end. Gallery Pedastal.png Ssssumbraro.png Related Content es:Easter Eggs y mitos Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Cheats Category:Gameplay Category:Speculation